The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for demodulating a binary encoded phase-modulated signal, or biphase signal.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in the specifications of the European Broadcasting Union, Tech. 3224-E, Brussels, March 1984. A disadvantage of the known circuit is that for clocked recovery of the bit rate of the RDS (Radio Data System) biphase signal of 1187.5 Hz, an apparatus that functions very precisely is required.